Hebi High
by PeinLover99
Summary: Sakura Got mixed up in the school system now she ended up in a school called hebi high and is sharing a room with the most feared gang in the whole world and what heppens when they take a liking to her or will her past get in the way will it lead up to love or death
1. Chapter 1 All Boys School

**Hebi High**

**Chapter 1**

**All Boys School**

**I do not own naruto or any charecters **

**Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep Sakura opened her eyes and chucked the noisey alarm clock at her wall. "Curse who ever fucking invented alarm clocks" sakura mumbled as she crawled out of bed and draged herself to the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura was a 17 year old Sophmore at Hebi high, Sakura had buble gum pink hair with emerald green eyes a nice body (but always hidden) and a short temper and a complete tomboy.**

**After Sakura dryed her hair and got dressed she started to pack her clothes for her new school. Sakura rushed downstairs ate breakfast and was about to walk out the door when she was stoped by her dad. Sakura's dad had blood red hair and dark brown eyes. "Sakura were do you think you're going" her dad asked as he crosed his arms. "To the car soo you can drive me to school" sakura said harshley.**

**Sakura walked around her dad and put her stuff in the back of the car and crawled into the shot gun of her dads purple convertable. Just then sakura saw her dad stopped in front of Hebi High an ALL BOYS SCHOOL! "Dad why did you stop here this is an all boys school" sakura asked nerviously. "Well you see there was a mix up in schools and you were placed here" her dad mumbled (Inner: Hell ya we're at a school filled with only guys and no girls to steal the hot dudes CHAA!) (Sakura: Just shut up ok) "ok bye dad" sakura stutered. Sakura was half way to the door of the school when she heard fimiliar voices "SAKURA-CHAN IS THAT YOU" an over excited blond boy yelled "Naruto" sakura said suprized. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Sakura and gave her the biggest bear hug possible. "What are you doing here Sakura" said naruto curiously. "Well there was a mix up in schools and I ended up her" sakura trying not to blush. "Yaahh i'm not stuck with Chicken ass all year" an happy naruto cheered. "LOL that name never gets old" Sakura said clutching her stomach in pain from laughing soo hard."Well I got to go Naruto see you later" Sakura said waving goodbye "ok Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said cheerfully as usual.**

**To The Akatsuki:**

**"Hey Pein what room are we staying in again" Deidara asked impatiently "B 5141425" Pein said annoyed. "That's alot of FUCKING numbers" hidan complained. "Hidan just SHUT UP!" A annoyed Kakuzu yalled. "Soo we are all sharing a room" Kisame asked. "Yeah other than someone named Sakura Haruno" Pein said unconserned "Is'nt Sakura a girls name" Sasori asked suspisiously. "I dont know maybee his parents were idiots" Itachi said Harshley.**

**To Sakura:**

**Sakura walked up to the front desk and was kindly greeted by a brown haired secrutary named shizune "You must be Sakura since you are the only female student here are you here for your schedule and room key" Shizune asked politley. "Yes I am and may I ask what room I am staying in" Sakura asked curiously. "You will be staying in RO-OM B 5141425" shizune said stutering as she handed Sakura her room key and schedule and ran away. Sakura walked out of the office and started her search for the room.**

**To The akatsuki:**

**"Hey Pein there is a girl walking into our room" Deidara stated. "Maybee that is our roomate" Pein said Laughing "Well our roomates name is Sakura" Itachi said lazily. "Well we will find out" Madara said "OMG its madara, give back tobi" Deidara said. **

**To sakura:**

**"I wonder who my roomates are" sakura asked herself curiously just then someone grabbrd her waist "Well im glad to tell you i'm one of them" Madara said with plessure. "AAGGHH GET OFF!" Sakura screamed *BAMM!* "Fucking Madara cant keep your god damn fucking hands to you fucking self" Hidan Yelled with annoyance then he turned to Sakura "Sorry about my fucking friend here he doesnt know when to fucking keep his fucking greedy little fucking hands to him fucking self" Hidan said annoyed "Hidan whats going on in here" Pein said then looked over to sakura who was curled up in a ball then looked over to a Madara who was unconsious with a huge lump on his head. "Are you ok" Deidara asked a Sakura almost in tears. Sakura cuddled up into Deidara who was now blushing like crazy. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALWAYS GET THE FUCKING GIRLS DEIDARA" Hidan said about to tear Deidara's head off when he noticed a sleep talking Sakura "Why did you kill mommy big brother, why did you kill mommy No Dont HURT ME PLEASE BIG BROTHER" Sakura screaming in her sleep when Deidara woke her up "Are you ok you were screaming stuff in your sleep like Why did you kill mommy big brother and DONT HURT ME" Deidara asked in a worried tone. "Yeah I'm fine" Sakura said nerviously. "Soo who are you" Kisame asked "My name is Sakura Haruno and who are all of you" Sakura asked "im kisame" said a guy a guy who was taller than the rest with blue skin gills and small white eyes and a sword with bandages wrapped around it. "You already Know me as Sasuke's older brother" said Itachi "Ohh soo you are Chicken Ass's older brother nice to meet you Itachi" Sakura said cheerfully Itachi now trying not to laugh at her insult twoards his little brother. "Im kakuzu" said a man with many stiches "Im Hidan" Said a man with silver hair and a foggy purple eyes a jashin necalace and a three bladed sythe. "Im Sasori" said a man with short spikey crimson hair and brown droopy eyelids. "Im Deidara" said a man with blond hair and baby blue eyes. "Im Tobi or also known as Madara" said a man with a orange mask with black swirls and one eye hole. "Im Zetsu" said a man who was half black and half white and a venus fly trap around his head. "I'm Pein" said a man with orange short spikey hair purple eyes with black rings in them (also known as the rennigan) and two lip peircings that looked like fangs and the nose peircings on each side of his nose and 7 ear peircings in each ear.**

**"Well nice to meet you all" Sakura said innocentley "Are you my roomates" Sakura said nerviously "Yep I geuss so" Pein said "Soo who will i be sharing a bed with" Sakura asked curiously.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

**Hebi High**

**The Party The Dress**

**Chapter 2**

**"Share a bed with me Sakura-Chi" Tobi cheered "No Share a bed with me sexy"Hidan demanded "Share a bed with me I want to eat you" Zetsu stated "Share a bed with me soo we could have some fun"Kisame said suductivley "I have a Idea I will make a schedule for which days I will be sharing a bed with who" Sakura said in deep thought **

**One hour later**

**1st Tobi _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**2nd Kisame _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**3rd Hidan _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**4th Zetsu_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**5th Sasori _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**6th Deidara _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**7th Kakuzu _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**8th Itachi _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**9th Pein _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**"there done" Sakura stated. "Why The hell am I last" pein said now irratated "Because I trust you the most" Sakura said Pein was shocked that someone that he just met said that they trust him the most when he was the most dangerous.**

**Just then there was a knock on the door and there was a whole bunch or things in the door way it was sakura's dad with all of her stuff but her bed. All of the boy's mouthes dropped some were drooling at all of the video games and the Xbox 360 her wii and Ps 3. Sakura placed all of her stuff in the room and started to set it up she hocked her tv up first and atached the cabel box and attached the game consels. sakura took the dressers and put them at the empty side of the room and placed all of her clothes in it neatley hung up all of her posters put down her carpet and pluged her laptop in the wall. Sakura set up her radio and large speakers around the room placed the couch in front of the tv. Placed all of the video cames in the cabnets of the entertainment center. Pluged her ipod touch into her laptop to charge and plugged her phone charger into the wall and charged her phone and placed all of her jackets in the closet and put the towels in the bathroom. Sakura now layed on tobi's bed now exusted from putting all of her stuff up. Sakura's Phone went off as it played the drug in me is you by falling in reverse.**

**From Naruto:**

**Hey Sakura-Chan We are having a party tonight you should come and bring your roomates with you **

**To Naruto:**

**Ok what time**

**From Naruto:**

**9:00 pm**

**To Naruto:**

**ok i will be there**

**From Naruto:**

**ok see you there were a dress**

**To Naruto:**

**Fine but i am going to kill you after the party**

**From Naruto:**

**ok bye**

**To Naruto:**

**Bye**

**"Who are you textin Sakura-chi" Tobi asked politley "I was textin Naruto he is havin a party tonight at 9:00 pm and he told me to bring you guys with me." Sakura said "Ok we will go " said the akatsuki. **

**4 hours later:**

**"Sakura the party starts in 20 minutes" Said Pein lazily "OK" sakura replied. Sakura came out in a Black Dress that went down to her mid-thigh and dropped in the back it hugged Sakuras body firmly and showed all of her curves and exposed enough cleavage to give a man a nosebleed. "Well i'm ready to go" Sakura said sweetley. "Finally" Pein groaned. Pein and the rest of the akatsuki looked over to Sakura and got a mega nosebleed. "How do I look" Sakura asked innocentley "A-A-A-AM-MAZING" Pein stutered. Sakura blushed at the way pein looked at her.**

**At The party:**

**"Were Is Sakura" Naruto asked worried**

**To Sakura: **

**were are you**

**From Sakura: **

**Behind you**

**"Sakura-Chan" naruto said as her turned around and hugged her then he looked at what she was wearing and had a mega nosebleed. "Sakura-chan" Kiba yelled and hugged her and looked at what she was wearing and blushed / then a group of people started screaming her name then she remembered them all "AHHHHHH NEJI DONT TOUCH ME THERE!" Sakura screamed *BAMM* "Neji dont touch my Sakura-Chan there" Lee yelled. "soo troublesome" Shikamaru sighed "SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Sakura screamed "Heyy Sakura" Shikamaru said the looked at her dress then had perverted lil thoughts not to be evere known to anyone elese in this world!**

**"Hey naruto can you play evacuate the dance floor by cascada" sakura asked "Sure Sakura-Chan" Naruto said cheerfully as usual then the song started playing and sakura started playing and dragged Pein with her and sakura started dancing and all that happened was everyone even the gay guys got an erection from her dancing. **

**Once the song was over everyone started requesting songs next song was disturbia by rhianna all sakura could think about was dancing she just couldnt stop her hip started to shake she dipped and started to dance like no tommorow. The next thing she knew her fav song was on and she started to sing and dance**

**I'm a little lady  
>treat me like a baby<br>I've been waiting wakely  
>for someone like you<strong>

**Can you share my passion  
>earning my obsession<br>I want satisfaction  
>all of the time<strong>

**if you wanna taste me  
>try my paradise<br>come, and feel up my desire**

**you can please me,  
>tease me,<br>take me to the sky,  
>baby, we can burn like fire<strong>

**I am your holy virgin,  
>be gentle all the time<br>I am your holy virgin,  
>I'll blow your mind<strong>

**I am your holy virgin  
>and if you touch me right<br>I'll be your nasty virgin**

**I can take you places  
>show you all my faces<br>no, I don't wrap the paces  
>we gonna be there<strong>

**do you wanna hold me  
>when I'm feelin' lonely<br>slowly you consume me  
>angel of mine<strong>

**if you wanna taste me  
>try my paradise<br>come, and feel up my desire**

**you can please me  
>tease me,<br>take me to the sky,  
>baby, we can burn like fire<strong>

**I am your holy virgin,  
>be gentle all the time<br>I am your holy virgin,  
>I'll blow your mind<strong>

**I am your holy virgin  
>and if you touch me right<br>I'll be your nasty virgin**

**'nother kind of false  
>heaven just calls<br>open up your eyes  
>for someone like me<strong>

**I am on my way  
>leaving today<br>Oh,I'm gonna ride  
>to the other side<strong>

**if you wanna taste me,  
>try my paradise,<br>come, and feel up my desire**

**you can please me  
>tease me,<br>take me to the sky,  
>baby, we can burn like fire<strong>

**I am your holy virgin,  
>be gentle all the time<br>I am your holy virgin,  
>I'll blow your mind<strong>

**I am your holy virgin  
>and if you touch me right<br>I'll be your nasty virgin,  
>I'll blow your mind<strong>

**I'll blow your mind**

**I am your holy virgin,  
>be gentle all the time<br>I am your holy virgin.  
><strong> 

**Sakura walked over to the refreshments table and got a drink and when she was distracted someone slipped a drug into her her drink and after 20 minutes sakura felt the need to dance more.**


End file.
